Gifts
by Slayer Chica Azaelia B
Summary: Someone who has connections to Spike's past has come to Sunnydale and with her has come has come more trouble for Spike and his love... (S/B)
1. Apple Amour

**Disclaimer**:

**ECEM:** Hi! I'm Emma-Courtney-Elizabeth-Mai Julia Rockwell. I have fused with the writer of this story…

She pulled out a remote and pressed a button making a projection of a thirteen-year-old blue-eyed girl with two bangs on each side of her face and black curly hair pulled back into a ponytail.

**ECEM:**…to bring you this story, which we hope, you enjoy. Now that's over copyright and credits shall be brought to you by Spike. Spike!

Emma eyes quickly found Spike's who quickly pulled out a piece of paper almost looking terrified at her.

**Spike: **Er…right All character of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" belong to Joss Wendon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, and some others. The writer Brittany/Emma owns nothing in this story not even the idea for the disclaimer or Bryan even though she wishes she did but settles for him being her muse. 

**ECEM:** Thank you Spike 

**Anya: **Now that, that's done what are we going to do till the story is over?

**ECEM: *Imitating the Crocodile Hunter* **Of course today people were going to take a trip around the world in er…a lot days?

**Xander: **We might be trapped and are being used…again by some crazy writer but a least we get to vacation around the world! When do we get vacations?

Anya glared at Xander from the far corner of the room where she sat by Giles and then got up and whacked Xander in the head.

**Anya:** If you would have went through with our wedding maybe we would have had a vacation!

Xander quickly rubbed his red cheek and sat down looking at the girls excepting sympathetic looks but instead got heated glares from Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Dawn a pat on the leg from Drucilla and nothing from Darla.

**ECEM: **Er…Let's get the story started 

[~*~*~*~]

Apple Amour

"Emma" He whispered in her ear. The young teen's face flushed as her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her ribcage "Yea?" She replied looking into his dark brown eyes. "I love you" He replied as she felt herself fall into his arms with a grin on her face. He looked into her green eyes as another pair of arms wrapped around her waist "Lizzy" He whispered. "Lizzy" He said his voice turning slightly fuzzy. 

"Lizzy!" A more feminine voice yelled as her world became black. "Lizzy it's time to get up lets go!" Her mom shouted kicking the washroom door open with her foot as she held a yellow wastebasket. 

Courtney quickly sat up from her bed her black hair flying into her face and quickly begun to rush around the room looking for something to wear. The fourteen-year-old girl groaned tripping over her pink sweater as she pulled out a pair of baggy dark-blue jeans then hurried to her closet and pulled out a dark blue jersey. She then quickly rushed to the bathroom taking a shower and then tried to get fully clad. Finally after dressing grabbing her dark blue jean jacket and her books she trampled down stairs to the kitchen passing her little brother who was reading some dumb poem.

"Fishes swim with no match to her grace

The greatestes painter does no good to her face

Her en…gforlfint looks cannot be described…"

She shook her head sitting down at the table next to her older brother Mike as he cringed and she didn't know if it was the awful poetry or their brothers reading. "I totally don't know why mom keeps that." Courtney said playing with her earring while her nose crinkled. Mike sighed looking her over with weary eyes. She already had more earrings then their mom would ever let him get. 

Black hair hung freely below her ears. She had outstandingly black eyelashes that brought out her emerald eyes. She was pretty tall about 6 feet tall. Courtney was also very pretty but her being his sister he would probably never tell her that. Also the fact that she grew up around boys made Courtney very tomboyish so she wasn't very ladylike. 

"It's a classic," her mother said out of breath as she came down the stairs and grabbed a bagel "You _really great uncle William was an English poet. Or at least he wanted to be." She continued, "I thought we were Spanish?" Jack said coming into the room. "Well we are but back in the 1800's William's brother your __really great grandpa married your __really great grandma Maria who was from Spain." They shrugged and Mike exited the room with Courtney who had finished her breakfast. _

"Hey Lizzy?" Mike asked as she sat on the couch. She looked at him sharply turning to MTV. She hated that nickname Lizzy. She rather preferred Emma, Lizabeth as her little brothers called her, Mai, or her middle name Julia. But most of her family preferred Lizzy because her brothers knew she hated it and her parents did it because they thought it was cute.  "I know some prom dance or whatever is next week how in the world are you gonna get a date?" He asked smirking "What!" she yelled blushing "Well your not exactly first candidate I mean look at what your cloths how are you going to get a date looking like that?" Mike asked as she frowned "She won't have to." Gene Courtney's dad said entering the room with a jacket slung over his shoulder car keys in hand Courtney blinked. 

"Why not?" 

"Because Mai we're moving Friday." He said exiting the room. Mike looked like nothing had happened but Courtney jumped up and stormed into the kitchen angrily screaming "WHAT!" Her little brother David jumped.

Her mother looked at her and Jack sympathetically 

"We were going to tell you guys sooner but we didn't know the right time to tell you." She said softly. Courtney's eye blazed as she grabbed her book and jacket 

"But it's Monday! How can we move in five days? You've been planning this for how long?" Jack asked upset

"Oh we are totally talking about this when we get home." 

"Lizzy we're moving I'm sorry but there's no further discussion. We've thought and planned this for two mouths there's no way around this." Her mother replied 

"What? But what about all of our friends! I'm mean we've lived here forever we can't just move!" Jack yelled upset "I mean what about my girlfriend and school? It's almost time for college!" he continued. Courtney glared at her mother angrily "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" She asked, "I don't know me and your dad didn't want to hurt you gu…" she trailed off as Courtney ran out the house.

[~*~*~*~] 

**  
Courtney stopped panting as she reached the school front where a couple of kids were slowly making their way to the door. She sighed as she walked to the door and spotted her best friend Ti but she was not in the mood to say hi. Brushing her hair out of her face she entered through the back door and angrily made her way to the third floor then opened her locker. "Hey, Julia (It's her middle name) you look like you dog just died or something." Her other best friend Bryan said coming up behind her causing her to blush as she looked him over. **

He had that dark brown spikey messed up hair like her obsession Mike Shinoda from Linkin Park he had one diamond earring that his friend Chester _always teased him about and he had dark brown eyelashes. Bryan was also real tall like seven feet, which made it better to stare at his ice blue eyes his lips were a hot pinkish red that she couldn't keep her eyes off. His was wearing a pair of baggy tan pants and a tan plaid shirt that made him look __very cute. However even though he was extremely cute his arrogant attitude gave most girls the turn off except Courtney. However it also helped that he didn't always give her that attitude. _

"Hay is for horses not for people!" Chester joked with a small smirk as he collected his books. Courtney rolled her eyes as she put her back and jacket then quickly collected her books as Chester looked at her with a raised eyebrow 

"But seriously what's wrong with you Mai?" He asked 

"My mom and dad told us we where moving in five days!" She replied as tears stung her eyes. It hurt more when she said it out loud. 

"What?" Bryan asked tucking his books under his arm 

"You can't move!" Chester said standing up 

"Well tell that to my mom and dad from what they say we have no say in this. I don't even know where we're moving!" She said before rushing to her homeroom 513 where she dropped her books at her desk and ran to the bathroom.

[~*~*~*~]

Courtney was sitting on the bathroom floor sniffling holding rumpled up tissue when her friend Ti came into. 

"Oh Mai I'm _sooo sorry" Ti said playing with the hem of her red t-shirt. Ti was Courtney's only friend that was a girl they were closer to each other then the boys. They spent hours telling each other secrets about everything from crushes to horrible obsessions. Courtney sighed and looked at Ti. Ti was shorter then her and the rest of the boys because she was about 4 feet tall. Her skin was a light honey brown she had almond brown eyes that covered by were long dark lashes. Her hair was very long it went down to her back, which was probably longer, then it looked since it was unreasonably curly but she didn't mind because most guys considered it an turn on. Her hair was kept in one ponytail, which Courtney thought was boring and she had two bangs that dangled on each side of her face that reached her chin. Also she was wearing a red t-shirt that said "BOYS LIE" in black letters a pair of black jeans and some black boots that she always wore. _

"Oh Ti I don't know what to do." Courtney said as Ti sat down next to her "I mean I'll miss everyone and you and what about the dance I never asked Bryan! Oh God I'm glad I was too scared to tell him how I feel or I would have been crushed!" She cried blowing her nose. Ti smiled sympathetically and took the tissue. 

"Listen Mai let's get you clean up and out of here. If we don't we'll be late for first period! Now all you have to do is forget about everything your mom told you this mourning and we'll talk about this after school. Can you do that?" Ti asked as Courtney nodded 

"Alright now we'll get you clean up and outa here then to first period math." She said wiping Courtney face with a tissue as Courtney groaned. After a few minutes she was all cleaned up minus her red puffy cheeks and bloodshot eyes and they headed out two minutes before the first bell ring and were fortunately not late for homeroom class. 

[~*~*~*~]

Courtney quickly sat down in between Bryan and Chester and hugged her books. "You'll be fine" Derek another one f her friends said "I've been through the same thing and I'm fine." He continued patting her on the shoulder 

"Yeah Mai-Lei look at me I'm fine." Tony said using her special nickname he gave her. She blushed from all the looks people were giving her and smiled "I know" she said, "You guys just better write me everyday tellin' me how things are goin'" She continued 

"I promise." Chester said sticking his tongue out at her "You've got my word baby." Bryan said hugging her as the first bell rung causing her to blush even more. He pulled away as the teacher entered the room much to her disappointment and smiled at her. Courtney's head snapped in Ti's direction her face beat red as she grinned and Ti smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Courtney grinned as she leaned back in her seat and begun to tune out the teacher's droning much like everyone else. However she still caught all the important stuff as she began to think to her self.  Maybe moving wouldn't be that bad. 

TBC 


	2. Moving Day

**Disclaimer:**

It's raining (Oh how I love the rain ^-^) at night

**Spike: Bloody He-**

**ECEM: Hay!**

**Spike: You beat me again!**

Courtney and Spike are both sitting at a table made out of bamboo playing a game. A game of chess is set up on with most of the white pawns on the bored as most of the black are on Courtney's side of the table. The rest of the Scooby's are getting shade under some palm trees making conversion as Angel quietly yet annoyingly broods by himself

**ECEM: Hey what is Angel during here? And where is Bryan, Chester, Mike, and Rob?**

**Angel: Er…sorry wrong show!**

Angel quickly stands up and disappears as Rob, Mike, Chester, and Bryan quickly run under a palm soaked with water.

**ECEM: Where were you guys!?! **

**Rob: We were in the bus. We got bored so we went there then all of a sudden wham hit with ton of rain! Where are we anyway?**

**ECEM: *Imitating the Crocodile Hunter* Lady's and gentle man welcome to the topical rain forest!**

**Dawn: Really I've never been to a rain forest before! Which one are we at?**

Courtney looks thoughtful then shrugged and gets a curious look on her face.

**ECEM: There's more then one? And that's because Joss own you all and some of you are to darn lazy to save money and take a vacation. Now if I owned you any of you we'd have _sooo much fun! But I don't own anything in this story so your reality sucks!_**

Bryan coughed as the rest of them groaned or snorted at her comment 

**ECEM: Er…Thanks to my beta Seravy! Now! Let's get the story started! **

[~*~*~*~]

Moving Day (Hehe kinda like "Training Day" which I don't own)

"_Last day of the rest of my life__…" The sound of "P.O.D.'s Youth Of The Nation" blared from Courtney's newly equipped alarm clock as it stuck 7:30._

"Damn it!" She screeched jumping out of bed and running to the window. She groaned as she saw her mother carrying a large brown box to their van. Five days had gone so fast. She thought to herself sadly. 

And now she was going to move to California leaving all her friends behind. A tear fell from her eye but she quickly wiped it and scattered around the room pulling a suitcase from under her bed and begun to toss her clothes into it. 

She quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed a large brown box before running back up and stuffing other important but small thing into such as her teddy bears, a small pillow and some of her other favorite things.

After she finished packing a groan escaped her mouth as her hand smacked her forehead looking down at her pajamas. "Dummy." She muttered to he self as she unpacked a pair of stonewash jeans and long sleeve shirt with pink selves and a white middle. Courtney quickly looked out the window to see her father taking a small box to the car .

Still time. She thought heading for the shower.

A few minutes later she exited the bathroom grabbing her suitcase running down the stairs into her older brother Mike 

"Hey." He said sadly as she rose an eyebrow at him 

"How come you don't have a suitcase?" She asked walking out the door as he followed her

 "Ever wonder why we weren't taking any furniture?" He asked her stuffing his hands into his pockets

 "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well I'm going with you guys but I'm not staying I'm gonna come back to Chicago and go to college." He replied as Courtney but her suitcase in the vans trunk next to Jack's. 

"_MOM!" She hissed running up to her mother "Why does Mike get to stay!" _

"Because Mike has started college here" 

"But I've started school and I don't get to stay." Courtney barked hurt 

"Yes that's true but college cost money school doesn't. Now into the car." Her mother replied asked Jack her box down.

[~*~*~*~]

Bryan stopped panting along with Ti and Chester as they stopped a few feet away from Courtney's house 

"Why does Mike get to stay!" They heard her yell. 

"Good their still there!" Ti yelled as she begun to run towards her house once again with Bryan and Chester trailing closely behind her. 

"Hey Mai!" Ti yelled as they stopped in front of their car. 

"Ti! You guys came!" Courtney yelled getting out the car and hugged Ti and Chester tightly. 

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Bryan asked as her face flushed 

"Yes you do." She said quietly before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "I promise to write you and tell you everything happening here." Ti said smiling as she watched them still hugging. 

"I will too!" Chester yelled grinning.

"I'll miss you." Courtney whispered inhaling his scent. Courtney's mother sighed swallowing hard. God she wished they didn't have to do this to her daughter. 

 "Me too." Bryan replied squeezing her hips as he kissed her on the nose making her turn beat red. He chuckled as she found the cracks in the ground _very interesting _

"That's cute." He said, as they pulled apart. 

She blinked confused "What?" 

"You." He said nervously. "You look sweet when you blush." She swallowed he had never been nervous before and she _really didn't like where this was going. _

"Don't do this." She whimpered as Ti and Chester quickly said goodbye seeing this was getting kind of private. 

"I want to." He said with a short shrug 

"Well I don't want you to. If you do it'll hurt us both. So let's just say goodbye." She said before quickly kissing him on the lips and running to the car. 

"Bye Baby! I'll Miss You B!" She screamed out the window grinning giving him a small wave as the car drove off. Shit! He cursed to himself. What a great fucking time to fall in love! But…did she just call me baby?

[~*~*~*~]

The hours passed slowly for them as they made their way to Sunnydale, California. The only sound made was from the radio since her little bothers had long since fallen asleep. 

Sunnydale. She mused to herself. Where the hell was that? She totally hadn't heard of it before. "Are we there yet?" She asked as her brothers raised their eyebrow in question and her parents let out a relieved sigh. ~Oh great!~ She yelled to herself ~they thought you weren't speaking to them!~ "Only a few more hours." Her father said as she begun to sing the remix to "High Voltage". "So that boy?" Her mother said as she automatically stopped singing and snorted, "You know his name." She replied as a small blush creped into her cheeks. Her brother Jack grinned noticing how she blushed every time someone mentioned him lately. "Someone's in love." He taunted in a singsong voice as her parents and brother turned to look at her.

Her face turned as red as Willow's hair which they could barely see because her hair was in front of her face. "JACK!!!" She screamed waking her little brothers up and making her baby sister Tina-Marie-Margaret (I like long names) cry. Her mother quickly reached into the back seat pulling her out of her car seat and careful brought her to the front beginning to rock her back to sleep. David and Daniel rubbed their eyes simultaneously then leaned against each other quickly falling back to sleep. "We are _sooo going to talk about this when we get to California." Her father said mocking her. Courtney blushed again and curled up against her bother Mike sleepily following in her little brother foot steps._

[~*~*~*~]

"We're here!" She heard head her father yell as she turned around. It was night. The air was cool. She thought as she looked around. She blinked. Where was the house? And the van? She asked her self as a wrinkly-faced man came up behind her and grabbed her around the neck. He growled, "We're out there." He said while he grinned at her. She grasped quickly looking up to see her father pull out a wooden stake and aimed for his heart but before he could stake him the vampire twisted his neck and greedily began drink to his blood. Her head whipped around then her eyes widen as she saw her mother Olivia slumped against the wall with blue liquid trailing down her neck and a tear fell from her eye. She turned around as her brother Jack screamed a vampire had grabbed him from behind and was now chopping him in half. She tried to cry out scream do anything but couldn't all she could do was turn around and she screeched with agony at what she saw. Mike laid in front of her with a purple liquid oozing from his chest as the guy who had come up behind her was standing over him. She gasped her eyes darting around looking for her little bothers and sister but she couldn't find them. ~Maybe their safe~ She told her self before turning to her mother. She wasn't actually scared and that really made her fell uneasy. "Revello Drive" Her mother whispered before her eyes shut. Courtney screamed trying to blink away the tears coming down her face as her world became fuzzy. "Emmy! Emmy!" A voice called causing her to wake up.

"Emmy? Have a nice sleep?" A man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes asked handing her a bowl of "Lucky Charms" "No. I had a nightmare again." She answered startled "That's good" He smiled at her "because it's telling you their out there " He whispered.

[~*~*~*~]

Courtney gasped as she jumped up her eyes darting around to see her mother sleeping along with her sister and brothers while her father hummed an old song. ~Some dream!~ She said to herself. "We're here!" Gene her father yelled getting out the car. Mike's body jerked as he sat up his eyes quickly scanning the car scared for a second like the rest of her sleeping family did. She shuddered. ~Weird~ She thought as her brothers and father begun to unload the car. 

She quickly hopped out the car as her mother took her sister inside the house. She smiled. ~Pretty.~ She thought tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. And that it was…I guess. It was a small little house that was made out of a pale pinkish peach stone with the door and porch painted a hot pink color while the edges were painted the exact same color. She quickly ran up the hot pink steps and went to the upper part of the house looking for her room.

Courtney gasped grinning as she saw Jack sit down her box "Like it?" He asked, "Yes!" She screeched jump on her huge canopy bed that was decorated in stars, moons, and clouds. Her wall was painted sky blue and was covered in clouds. Half of her room seemed to be light and peaceful filled with faeries, clouds, and cartoon characters while the other half was darker and spacey so everything including her bed was filled with stars, moons, "neopets", and aliens. "This is so cool!" She said running down stairs.

She squealed wrapping her arms around her mother repeating "I LOVE YOU!" over and over again. "I'm glad you like." Her mom said smiling as she sat down. Courtney also sat down as her father and older brother joined them her mother pulled out a silver chain and wrapped it tightly around a piece a paper. "Now about your friend. Bryan?" Her father said as she felt he cheeks turn red. ~Damn it!~ She cursed herself. ~I hate the affect he has on me~ "Yes." She whispered "Do you like him?" Her father asked as her mother Olivia shoved the paper in her pocket. "Uh-huh" Courtney whimpered embarrassed "Are ya in love with him?" "Daddy…" She growled biting the inside of her cheek. "Alright, alright lets go." Her father said remorsefully getting up as her older brothers and mother followed suit. "Where are we going?" She asked "Out." Olivia said as Courtney took her brothers David and Daniel's hand. "Okay." She said looking at her family oddly as they walked out the door and got into the car.

"But what about-" Courtney begun but was cut off by her brother Jack's hand clamping over her mouth. "Don't worry about it. It's fine" Olivia said smiling sadly "and Emma…I love you," She continued as Courtney gasped, "I love you…Emma" Gene said as her older brother also said the same. Courtney looked at them bizarrely not knowing what to say as they drove around finally stopping at an empty park. 

"We're here!" Gene said as Courtney and the rest of the family exited the car. The air was cool. She thought as she looked around. ~Oh shit!~ "No!" Courtney squeaked as a wrinkly-faced guy grabbed the back of her neck roughly. Courtney squeaked as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck flipping him over her shoulder not even taking the time to wonder about how she was able to do that. Her eyes widen as she rushed over to David and Daniel grabbing their hands and running over to her mother who was slumped against the wall a blue liquid running down her neck. "Courtney run. You know where." Olivia whispered weakly handing her a piece of paper wrapped in a chain. "**_Mooommmyy…" David screeched as Courtney picked of both of her brother up while shoving the paper in her pocket. She turned around to see her father and her brother Mike fighting eight of those wrinkly-faced guys each before she took off running towards the direction they came from._**

[~*~*~*~]

"Lizabeth slow down." Daniel muttered sleepily as they ran past another street. Courtney panted as she turned around to see if one of those guys where following her. ~Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!~ She cursed as she saw a black dot in the distance. ~Gotta lose 'em, gotta lose 'em, come think!~ Her head quickly turned from left to right before she landed on Revello's corner. ~BINGO!~ Her brain shouted as she hid in someone's back yard. "Listen to me" Courtney whispered "some bad people are after us so don't speak." She continued as they nodded "Good. Now take a deep breath and relax." She told them as she did the same thing. It was to slow their heartbeat. Her mom taught her how to do it if they ever need to hide from one of those guys. Her father told her they had good hearing and they'd find you if your heart was beating fast so she was relived they taught her this. She thought as she saw the wrinkly-faced man passed them.

She waited a few minutes until she was sure they were gone and then begun running down the street. "Lizabeth? Can I talk now?" Daniel whispered frightened "Mm-hum" "Where's mommy and daddy?" He murmured again. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about her family, God she hoped Mike and her dad were all right. She thought to herself "Mommy had to go to sleep." Courtney lied to him "Like David?" Daniel asked quietly tugging on her earrings. "Nope" she said glancing from side to side ~345, 326, 236…which one is it~ "For much longer." She continued swallowing. "What about daddy?" He whispered even quieter then before "I don't know what happened to daddy!" She cried out as she ran in to something making her fall back on her butt. "Oh bloody he-" He shouted before she cut him off "Oh thank God! I need help-" she bawled before quietly shutting up as her eyes widen. She couldn't believe who this guy was! It was that exact same guy from her nightmare.

TBC


	3. Taken'

**Wacky Disclaimer:**

It's very bright and sunny outside. Druscilla, Darla, and Spike are sitting under big beach umbrellas. A big gray elephant walks pass them and Courtney, a Chinese girl with blue eye and redish-brown hair named Julia, and a light-skinned girl with emerald eyes and short-cut black hair named Emma are riding on top.

**Courtney: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I think I love _AFRICAAA!! _**

**Darla: I HATE**** _Africa!! _**

Aily looks at Darla and glares at her before whacking her in the back of the head. Darla falls forward on her and growls.

**Darla: **WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE…GRR!

**Aily: **_Africa _is cool just because you're a dumb hag that doesn't know how to have fun don't mean anything!

Darla points a finger at Aily as she growls.

**Aily: *Mocking fear* **Ohhh! I'm so scared! C'mon!

Courtney seeing that a cat fight is about to break out grabs Darla and proceeds to drag her over to a near by tree to get some shad while Aily sticks her tongue out at Darla mockingly. Meanwhile Emma gets a little to into the song and begins to 'rap' deafeningly.

**Emma: C'mon!-- Relax guy, I like gay men  
Right, Ken? Give me an amen (AAA-men!)'**

Spike looks at Emma and coughs almost choking off a cracker while he falls over laughing. Darla snickers as she points to Spike muttering something about human food as Bryan suddenly comes running out of nowhere.

**Bryan: I wanna say the disclaimer!!! **

Rob look at him laughing as he walks up to Bryan and hands him a paper 

**Rob: Just read it and tell me what you think.**

**Chester: Hehe…Brittany and Aily aka Slayer Chica owns nothing in this story! Not even Bryan or the idea for this idea! Me Rob and Mike belong to ourselves, the lyrics to the song Emma were singing belong to Eminem! And Julia, Ti, Emma, and Courtney are property of Brittany/Courtney!! While Buffy and the rest of the characters belong to Joss, UPN, and some others!**

**Bryan: What!?! I wanted to say the disclaimer!!!!**

Chester grins at Bryan's angry face

**Chester: Haha! You should have said before reading that paper!**

Bryan growls dangerously and balls his hands into fist as Chester runs off and the younger man or should I say boy quickly follows after him** ****[~*~*~*~] ** Taken' 

Courtney sat on the ground as she stared at Spike with wide eyes. The master vampire gazed at the girl strangely but his expression soon became angry as he spotted a reddish purple bruise around her neck. He took a step towards her then bent down as Courtney tried to scoot away from him 

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to further inspect the bruise

Courtney looked at him, slowly backing away, causing her brother, David, to wake up in the process. David sniffled as he awoke and Spike looked at him. The vampire sighed and quickly decides that he should take these kids to Buffy since she the slayer and she should know what to do. 

"Come with me." He said as he stood up.

Courtney looked at him and stood up finally deciding he's safe to come with and quickly followed him as he walked. 'Okay he was nice in my dream so I guess he okay' She thought grabbing David and Daniel's hand. 

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked stepping beside him.

Spike looked at her briefly looking her over and realized she looked a lot like the nibblet. Not his Dawn, Buffy's sister but the original nibblet, his sister Casey. 'God she looks so much like her and I thought Lil' bit looked like her but they're almost identical! Hell I didn't realize how much I missed Casey until now. After she died in that fire I almost forgot about her. Only if this girl had blue eyes and longer hair she'd look just like her.' Spike thought looking at Courtney.

"A safe place. Do you live never here? Is your family around?" Spike asked her quickening his pace.

"I don't know if I live never here me and my family just moved here and my family was acting weird when we went to this park and we got attacked by these guys with wrinkly faces. I don't know what has happened to my family but I know my father and brother Mike were still fightin' those wrinkly faced guys and my sis-opps…" She stopped and tried to change the subject away from what she just said "Is the house on this street?" Courtney asked bowing her head a little.

Her worry about her family and the time she spent running had drained her energy so she was really tired.  She guessed her little brother Daniel was sleepy too.

"Is the house close?" asked a sleepy Daniel as he leaned onto his big sisters leg.

Yes, she was right Daniel looked very tried. Spike chuckled as he turned and led them up Buffy's driveway. They then went the stairs and rung the doorbell. "You can go to sleep once we're inside." He said bending down and picking up Daniel.

**[~*~*~*~]**

At the same time Spike and Courtney saw the door of the Summer's home opening and Dawn screaming at the top of her lungs as she walked out backwards through it. "You aren't helping though Buffy. You're not even trying to live! You're miserable here, admit it!"

Buffy was yelling right back at her, "What do you want from me Dawn. I have to work to pay for your food, clothes, to keep this house. I just came back from the dead and I already have enough stuff piled on my plate, so excuse me if I am not the same as I was. I am not mom! I don't know what you want from me." That silenced both of them, when Buffy and Dawn realized what the blond Slayer had just said.

"Buffy I know you aren't mom. I-I just want you to spend a little more time with me." Dawn said

"Then why do you push me away?" Buffy asked accusingly, "One minute you want me to be around and then when I am here with you, Dawn, you act like you don't want me around you." 

"I-I, look Buffy we have visitors. Hey Spike how's it going?" Dawn asked when she saw Spike, "And who is this?"

Before he could speak Buffy cut him off, "Spike what in the hell are you doing here? I have enough to deal with without you coming here to bug me." Courtney wasn't too sure if she liked Buffy or not. Why would she yell at this man? Was it a lover's quarrel?

"Now who is being hot and cold Buffy?" Spike asked with a smirk but cut Buffy off before she could make a retort. "But this isn't the time for this, I found this girl and her brothers. They just moved here, they don't know where they live and their family's…"Spike said before trailing off. Telling her the girl's family was dead right in front of the victims would probably upset them besides the little ones might not even know what happened.

Buffy's whole demeanor changed slightly, "Sorry you guys about that. So what's your name?" she asked them with a touch of warmth. 

"I'm Courtney and these two are David and Daniel." Courtney replied.  "Err, Spike said that you would be able to help us.  We aren't from around here and we don't know wh…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, she felt so embarrassed for talking about her problems to a stranger, let alone requesting help. 

 "Say no more," Buffy said softly, "You came to the right place.  But right now lets find you somewhere to sleep here."

 Then she ushered them inside the house, " I'll make up some beds for you guys to sleep in. And we'll talk about what happened in the morning, 'kay?"

Courtney nodded, "Sure, if it's all right.  Umm, thanks a lot." She turned towards Spike, "Thank you too. You really helped us out."

Buffy smiled unconsciously at the scene, but it was soon gone as she moved to take the boys and Courtney upstairs to bed with Dawn trailing behind them. But before she took them upstairs, "Courtney" Spike called up the stairs, "Don't worry about anything, your brothers and you are safe here. And if Buffy is the one making you nervous, her bark is worse then her bite." Spike told Courtney almost as if he could sense her unease.  

"Nite Spike and thanks again." She called out as she reached the top of the stairs. Spike nodded at her and soon Dawn had called out her own too.

"I thought that was you Spike." Buffy replied coldly as she walked up the stairs, but Courtney detected a hint of warmth and good-natured banter.

When they got upstairs, she walked into a room and Courtney heard two voices other than Buffy's talking. They seemed to come to an agreement. 

"Okay guys, Daniel and David you have my room. Courtney gets to share with Dawn." Buffy said.

"This is so cool, like a sleep over!" Dawn said quickly causing Courtney to smile for the first time in what seemed like hours. But before she could drag Courtney into her room and close the door Buffy asked Courtney something.

"Courtney, I was just wondering, can you remember the place you were when you last saw your family?" 

"We were in the park…about a day ago. Or maybe it was a few hours ago…I can't remember, " Courtney replied as tears stung her eyes. She quickly forced the tears back and followed Dawn into her room.

**[~*~*~*~]**

Buffy made short work of getting the boys to work for they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Then she went down stairs and wasn't surprised when she found Spike lounging around on the couch. "Are they asleep?" 

Buffy shook her head and rolled her eyes, "The boys are, but I have a feeling Dawn is pumping the poor girl for information about where she lived before. It could take hours." Spike smiled at that comment.

"So how is it going with you Buffy?" He asked cautiously. She took a deep breath, "I don't know how I am going to be able to do this Spike. I really don't. I really am sorry about using you by the way." 

"It's okay Buffy, seriously." Spike replied, "How about we go and try to find out about those kids' family." And for once he saw a grin crossing Buffy's face. "Sure."

"And Spike?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the girls family you never finished?" Buffy asked looking him in the eye

"The bit', Courtney said she didn't know what happened to them but these wrinkly faced guys attacked them. So that means a group of vamps attacked and killed them but she said she saw her Da' and brother were fightin' them before she took her brother's and ran." Spike told her lighting a fag.

"Poor kids. You know what Spike? That girl seemed kinda familiar, I don't know why though." Buffy said as they were walking out of her house.

"I know what you mean Slayer. She reminded me of my sister Casey, the last time I saw her." Spike replied. "And, no Buffy before you can ask I didn't kill my family."

**[~*~*~*~]**

"So Dawn are those two an item?" Courtney asked as she sat on Dawn's bed indian-style.

"No. Buffy says...that Spike isn't good enough for her. That he is trouble." Dawn replied, "But I really wish they were." She added softly.

"So," Courtney said just as softly, "Why don't we try to get them together?"

"Well… why not?"

After a few minutes Courtney remembered something Buffy said during the argument she saw her and her sister having.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Did your sister say she came back from THE dead?"

**[~*~*~*~]**

It's four o' clock in the morning. David and Daniel were a sleep on Buffy's bed. Both David and Daniel's faces were etched with worry and covered with sweat. Daniel's brow is creased as his face contorted in pains and David groaned lightly. It's clear that they were both having the same nightmare.

{Dream Sequence}  

David and Daniel are older…about seven. They are running…as they remember being told to do. They remember being afraid of something they can't remember (weird?) and then being told to run. The sound of fighting and chanting can be heard in the background as they link their hands and leap off a medium sized bridge landing on there feet. They quickly cross the street as a vampire and a slimy red demon with red eyes follow them. They remember a sinister female voice saying something like…

"You two follow those little brats! Catch them and don't underestimate those kids…" Her voice got dangerously low "…they are stronger then they seem."

That was all they heard before the guy they call Spike told them to run. They quickly run up a set of hot pink stairs before a girl about two-years-old appeared in front of them. Her hair is half black and half white. She has black eyes and her hair is done in two braids. The girl's outfit is a button down knee-length dress that's half black half white. They notice her skin is pale as she cocks her head to the side.

"You left me. Why didn't you come back for me! COME FIND ME!!!" She cried out as she reached for them.

They stepped back afraid. They know they recognize her but they don't remember where from. They remember never finding their house and staying with Buffy…they remember. They never came back. They didn't come back for her because they forgot her.

"Tina" Daniel growled taking another step back.

Tina cocked her head to the left looking at them oddly "Remember" she said before disappearing.

David and Daniel blinked and turning around and they came face to face with the vampire and red demon. The vampire growled as a smile spread to his face and he and the evil slimy demon grabbed them both. Stunned they both began to scream but they knew they couldn't get away.

{End Dream Sequence}

David and Daniel quickly sit up as they awake from their nightmare with a scream. Their sobs echoed down the hall along with Courtney's scream.


	4. It All Started With...

**Wacky Disclaimer:  
Xander opened his eyes and gasped. His body felt like it was on fire, his arms felt really painful, and he had sand in his hair and his mouth was really dry. He quickly stood ignoring the pain in his arm and wiped his mouth, which was encrusted with sand and cracked. Xander looked at his surroundings and from that it was all sand as far as the eye could see and a few cactuses were around.  
****Xander: Damn it!! Of all places it had to be the damn desert!!   
****Emma: Awww! What's wrong with the desert?   
Xander looked surprised and turned around to see the whole SG wearing turbans and sitting around what looked like a camp fire as they roasted something.  
****Spike: 'Ey mate you finally woke. Got to say Harris you sleep like the dead.  
Willow and Druscilla now a ware of his present turned around and Dru waved at him what looked like a marshmallow on a stick as Willow got up and walked over to him a turban appeared in her hand and Xander gratefully took it.  
****Xander: Thanks Wills.   
Xander and Willow walked back over and sat around the camp fire and everyone sung songs shared ghost story and told joke as they ate marshmallows.**

Aily is wondering around the desert with an expression of wonder on her face.    
**Rob: And then Mike was like you have a date with God! And then I told him that's not God that's just the writer!  
****Courtney: Hehe…I can't believe Mike thought May-Belle was God! I mean they are nothing alike!  
****Bryan: Yes that was all right and good but aren't we forgetting something I mean were almost running out of time.  
The whole group gasps as their face fills with terror**

Aily: What do ya mean that we're runn'n out of time??  We got all the time in the world, there's nothin' here to bother us.  IT"S SUMMERTIME!!!  
**Willow: NO!! He's right someone got to say the…the…disclaimer  
****Bryan: I'll do it! Everything in this story belongs to there respective owners. The character of "Buffy" belongs to Joss, UPN, and whoever else owns them. Emma, Courtney, Kenya, Julia, Tina, David, Daniel, the Enchantress and Chester belong to Aily and Brittany. Rob, Mike and the other Chester belong to themselves. And I belong to myself  
****Aily: Sure whatever ya say man, whatever ya say. **

She punches him softly. Then just smiles.  

**Aily: Time for the show, entra Kenya mias. [~*~*~*~] **

**It All Started With…**

Also at four o' clock in the mourning Courtney rolled over in the bed she shared with Dawn. She groaned light as her wet hair tickled her nose. Courtney's face was beat red and cover with sweat as different emotions played on her face. It was obvious that she to was also having a nightmare. 

{Dream Sequence}

Courtney knew she was older…maybe four years older. That makes her eighteen-years-old. She was hiding…along with some others…maybe six others. She looked to her left and saw Bryan, Spike, Buffy, David, Daniel, and a young black girl with green eyes…she knew she knew this girls name…Kendra maybe? No…Kenya. But that didn't seem as important as listening for something did.

"Why don't you come out and play." A female voice called out as she step towards their hiding place.

"David, Daniel run. NOW!" Spike yelled at the nine year old boys.

"But uncle Spike…we can fight!" David pleaded as Daniel stood.

Uncle Spike? He was their uncle? But her mother and father didn't have any bothers or sisters and she didn't have grandparents.

"David Spike said leave! Leave before things get ugly just run!" The girl Kenya said with a heavy accent.

Courtney blinked as David and Daniel left in a flash and something like a vision hit her.

_[Vision]_

Her friends Ti, Chester, a blond girl with slight brown hair, a red head, and another red head were standing around the fire.

"Anya pass the herbs to Ti" The red head said as the other red head now known as Anya passed Ti the herbs. 

Shortly after Anya passed Ti the herbs the blond girl and Chester begun to read from a book in some unknown language, as Anya and the other red head lit some candles. Ti walked around the flame in a predatory matter hold the now smoking herbs and begun to whisper in ancient Latin as her hand begun to glow.

"Goddess Moiyan hear our plea, fill us with your power! Listen to our cry; give us the power need to defeat our enemy! Hear our call!" The blond and Chester yelled as they finished the spell and they begun to glow. 

The blond Wicca smiled as she glowed a mellow blue, and Chester's body hummed with a bright golden color. Ti turned around as the fire vanished and pulled her new acquired hood to her cloak down.

"Well done." Ti said with a small smile, "Now, let's get this party start" She continued grabbing her staff as the others procecced to grab theirs.

_[End Vision]_

"You understand dearest William, It's not that I consider my dearest grandchildren a threat. I want them on my team." The blond woman laughed as she walked towards Spike. 

It was obvious she miss something during the vision or whatever she had. From what she guessed this blond woman that looked awful lot like the blond women from her vision with shorter hair had found their hiding place. 'Okay this, chick must be the enemy or whatever' Courtney thought as she glanced around the room to see everyone in fighting stance. From what she could gather this woman was very powerful, and evil and she had a lot freaky looking minions.

"Don't you see!" She cried as she twirled her staff  "They have unbelievable power!" She continued her speech with a British accent as they watched like this was routine. "They can make objects appear out of nothing!" Buffy sighed as she listen to the big bad's speech "And they the power of the elements! The power of the elements is a great thing to have on the side of evil!" She yelled as her minions got into fighting stance "Take that with the strength they have and I can have them rule by my side." She ended with a smile.

"Are we gonna fight now or do you intend to bore us to death."  Buffy asked smiling as she twirled her hair.

The blond sorceress let out an inhuman growl as her minions scurried everywhere and begun to fight the new team of Slayerettes. She looked to her left to see Buffy and the girl Kenya fair pretty well fighting those freakish monsters.

"You know…" Buffy said as she threw a punch at the gray demon "You really…" She sent a spin kick to his head "Need…" She ducked his terribly slow punch "To use…" She grabbed his head "Some goddess damn mouthwash!" Buffy proceeded to twist the poor demon's neck and he fall to the floor with a thud.

"I've been hangin' around Tara and Will to much." Buffy muttered as another demon rushed towards her.

'Wow! She good!' Courtney thought as she turned her head to Kenya.

Her movements were as graceful as a lioness as she fought.  With one roundhouse she took out two of the blond woman's minions by slamming them into a piece of broken wood.  She moved in deadly silence as she went after her next victim, her green eyes flashed with wicked intent as she staked her next victim and punched the next one. Kenya was fast and deadly as placed kicks in just the right places.

The next victim tried to use a metal pipe against; she ducked under the pipe, grabbing it as she went under.   With that movement she wrenched the pipe out of the girl minion's hand.  Courtney heard Spike laugh as Kenya said softly, "Just like my Aunt, huh Spike."  

One minute the minion was there, the next there was only a pipe and dust.  Courtney saw a new minion creeping up on Kenya, but before she could call out to tell her, Kenya rose from her kneeling position, turned and swung the pipe into the vampire's face.  It was brought down into his head and then slammed into his heart pinning him to the floor.  He exploded into dust as she twisted his heart out of its cavity. 

Courtney blinked surprised 'Man now she really good!' She thought turning her head to Bryan 'Talk about girl power!' She grinned.

"Damn do…" Bryan said as he ducked and the demon's sword blade missed his hair "All demon…" He who had a habit of talking like Buffy did while fighting a demon said twirling his sword "Have to…" Bryan continued as he deflected the demons blade "Look so…" He swung his sword around aiming for the scaly demons head "Fuckin' ugly?" He finished jumping back as the demon head and blood flew all over the place and a bolt of lighten hit the demon's head.

Courtney shudder as she seen the demons head come off and extended her hand. A bolt of lightening raged out and stuck the demons head causing her to jump back. 

"The power of the elements my sweet" The blond said coming up behind her.

"Enchantress!" Courtney hissed as the Enchantress's sword point touched her chin.

"Is that anyway to greet your great grandma?" She asked mocking hurt.

"Yuck! Don't remind me bitch!" Courtney spat as a black sword appear in her hands with a burst of flame.

The Enchantress smiled and ripped her emerald green dress (You know the middle aged dresses the Dru wears) Throwing the green fabric to the floor her bare feet prattled backwards as Courtney stood glaring at her.

"Come on child let me see what you have to show." The Enchantress said raising her blade to her face.

"All right" Courtney replied twirling her sword between her fingers. 

There was a clash of swords and then they were off.  The Enchantress went to strike but was successfully parried by Courtney.  Both of their movements were fast and furious as their sword met in battle.

It looked like the Enchantress had Courtney, "My dear, I hope you enjoyed being with your uncle and his girlfriend, because you won't be seeing them for much longer."  She paused as she trapped Courtney in a corner, "At least not seeing them and still liking them."  

"That's what you think!"  Courtney said.  Her sword shot out slicing her great great grandmother's cheek.  The woman reeled back giving Courtney to get out of the corner.  The Enchantress was no longer able to keep up with Courtney's strikes; she fell to the ground.

Courtney grinned as her sword pierced the Enchantress's heart and the Enchantress gasped, and in an instant the Enchantress begun to change in to something else. Her short blond hair became to braids one black the other white. Her ripped emerald dress became a long sleeve button down shirt and a short skirt. And her ice-cold blue eyes became dark and hallow black.

"You killed me." The young eighteen-year-old gasped

Courtney stepped back scared

"Tina, I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" Courtney gasped still hold the swords handle.

"You left me all alone! TO DIE!" Tina cried

"Tina, I'm sorry…" Courtney said as a few tears slipped down her face.

"Don't be sorry just find me!" She growled as she changed back into the Enchantress.

Courtney stepped back and the Enchantress's body fell to the floor with a dull thud. 'It was just your imagination' Courtney told herself turning around to look at the gang. Buffy smiled at her as she leaned on Spike for support, Kenya dusted the last vampire and sent her a smile, Ti waved at her as she and Chester held up their staffs, and Dawn and a guy with brown hair bust in with David and Daniel carrying boxes of Doughnut. And lastly she turned to see Bryan grinning at her, she grinned back and waved her at him sword triumphantly. While he thrust his sword in the air and let out a war cry along with Buffy, Spike, Chester, Dawn, and Kenya. She stared at Bryan looking for something as she seen something came up behind him. She gasped has she seen something tear through his shirt and his face contort in pain. Bryan eyes welled up and he fell to the floor and Tina grinned at her.

"Payback's a bitch" Tina grinned as Courtney fell to the floor and tears poured down her face. Bryan was dead. Gone forever.

{Dream Sequence}

"BRYAN!!" Courtney sobbed as she bolted up from the bed (Does that sound weird?) Dawn eyes quickly opened as she heard echoing screams and sounds all too loud. She turned sitting up to see Courtney face beat red sitting up and sobbing like no body business. Her clothes that she burrowed were plastered to her body and her hair looked like it was glued to her face. She looked nothing like the girl Spike had brought yester day. The girl who looked at her like she was crazy when she explained the whole Hellmouth thing, the girl that believed her fake story on Mono.

***Flash Back***

Dawn blanched taken aback 

"Yo-you heard that?" She stammered

"Yes now what did she mean?" Courtney asked leaning over a bit

"Uh…she meant…um…well-you-see-my-sister-is-a-vampire-slayer-and-I'm-this-glowy-key-thing-that-a-Hell-Goddes-wanted-to-use-to-get-home-and-she-opened-the-portal-too-all-dementions-so-the-only-way-to-close-it-was-for-my-blood-to-stop-but…" Dawn quickly explained but stopped to take a breath

"Buffy-wouldn't-let-me-so-she-jumpped-in-the-portal-to-close-it-and-she-died…then-a-wicth-Willow-did-a-spell-and-brought-her-back-frrom-the-dead" Dawn end panting

Courtney looked at the girl crazily as if saying; "You expect me to believe that crap!" fell back on the bed. She sighed and slapped a hand to her head, then burst out laughing.

"Okay tell me the truth, girlie" Courtney said laughing so hard her cheeks started to hurt.

Courtney's face suddenly fell as Dawn burst out in nervous laughter

"Hehe. Just joking with you their Courtney!" Dan laughed, "My sister, Buffy had…uh…Mono! It like puts you in a deep sleep and it's kinda like your dead." Dawn said nervously.

"Do you think they would have wanted my to have fun and laugh?" Courtney asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"My family, do you think they would have wanted my to have fun and laugh?" Courtney repeated sadly

"Oh! Of course they would they would want you to go on with your life and have fun! They would want you to fall in love get married and have lots and lots children!" Dawn replied patting her on the back "I knew my mom would want me and Buffy to do the same so, I realized that my mom would still be in my heart and no one can take her place but I still have to live my life."

"Thanks girl, I'm sorry about your mom. And then you're sister and the mono thing it must be tuff."

***End Flash Back***

"Courtney!" Dawn yelled taking Courtney in her arms.

Courtney laid her head in Dawn's shoulder, sobbing and sniffling as Dawn rocked her back and forth. Her mind was racing as the events from the dream played over in her head. 'BRYAN! Bryan! Bryan…Bryan!!!!!!!' Her mind screamed as she heard foots run across the hall.

"Dawnie!?! Is everything all right in there?" Willow asked coming into the room.

"Bryan!" Courtney screeched rushing out of Dawn's embrace and standing up "Where's your phone!" She sobbed

Dawn looked surprised; she really wanted to ask who Bryan was but calling whoever seemed important.

"I have one right here." Dawn said pointing to a small green cordless phone.

Courtney reached for the phone swiping it off the base and quickly begun to dial some numbers. Willow looked at Dawn confused as she sat down on the bed.

"Dawnie who is that?"

"Spike brought her and her brothers yester day. Her family was attacked and she doesn't know where she live, she just moved here." Dawn replied causally 

"Oh, er…why does she look like someone locked her in a steam room?" Willow asked referring to her beat red skin, wet hair, and her clothes which where plastered to her body

"I think she had a bad dream" Dawn said as Courtney begun to speak.

"Hello?"

"Courtney?" Bryan asked. 

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ti and Chester are to. What about you?" 

"Uh…nothing…are you sure your okay?" Courtney concerned.

"Yep…I'm sure…what's happening over there you like it?" Bryan asked. 

"Uh…it's a little…crazy…I'm not sure if I like it thou." 

"Did anything happen to make you call me so late?" 

"Yeah I had a weird dream you got hurt…the same thing happened in the car too. But…that dream wasn't about you and it was different and it came true so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She frowned

"Uh…a dream? Er…I go to call Ti…I'll talk to you later. Goodbye!" Bryan said before hanging up the phone

Courtney frowned turning off the phone she put it on the base and growled. She walked back to the bed and sat next to Dawn she glared at the floor and crossed her arms huffily.  'How dare…that…that…SELFISH PRICK… hang up on me when I'm worried about him!' She thought angrily. Her eyes blazed orange and one of Dawn's poster's of the N*sync lit on fire. Dawn and Willow jumped up shocked and begun to try to put the fire out. Shocked Courtney eyes widen as her head turned towards the poster and she gasped.

"Opps" She muttered shocked 

Dawn and Willow's head turned towards her as the fire went out and they blinked. Both looked very surprised as they stared at Courtney with wide eyes. (Dose that sound funny?) Dawn finally came to her senses and screeched "BUFFY!" 

"What is it Dawn… Oh my GOD!!" Buffy yelled in surprise.

Spike came running in, "Slayer what is it… Oh God! Bloody hell, what happened here?"

Dawn stared at Courtney and pointed, "She was talking on the phone, whoever she was talking to made a comment or hung up on her.  Then she got angry and that happened." Dawns said as she pointed at her poster.

"What happened?"  Buffy and Spike said at the same time in disbelief.

"I burned her poster."

"Um, yeah we established that, the question is how did you slay the evil poster?"  Buffy asked. 

There was a firm hey from Dawn teen and an appreciative laugh and smile from a party with bleached blond hair.  "I knew you had taste slayer."

Buffy turned back towards Spike shook her head and rolled her eyes.  But as she was turning back around Spike caught the grin she was trying to hide.

"So how did you do it nibblet?"  Spike asked.  

"Well…I don't know. I just got angry that Bryan blew me off like that then it felt like something snapped inside of me and it felt like my body was on fire then next thing I know their tryin' to put the flame out on her poster." 

"It doesn't sound like this is the first time this has happened 'bit. You know if this has happened 'fore?" Spike asked concerned

"Well… uh… does it count if I was dreaming?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow

Buffy looked surprised, as did the rest of the gang as Willow merely nodded with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Well it all started with my dream…"


End file.
